


all that is gold

by simplyirenic



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyirenic/pseuds/simplyirenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temeraire, Lily, and Maximus celebrate the holidays in a decidedly anachronistic fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that is gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/gifts).



> Hi, recip! All of your prompts were super great, but the one about baby dragons being enamored with tinsel caught my eye in particular - although granted these aren't baby dragons as much as they are conveniently shrunk dragons. Anyway, happy holidays - this was really fun to draw!


End file.
